


The Quickest Coming Out

by Fullmetalgeassvampire



Series: Free! Drabbles Collection [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, M/M, Swimming, Swimming Boys, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalgeassvampire/pseuds/Fullmetalgeassvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was discussing drabbles with my mum and she tried to write one, and only managed 18 words of nothing but cheesy dialogue about hamburgers!!! So I was being snooty as usual and she challenged me to write a proper drabble within 10 minutes. I came up with this sweet/funny little yaoi thing with 3 minutes to spare and I quite liked it, so I'm going to post it here!! Enjoy :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quickest Coming Out

The water splashed as Rei flopped into the pool for the fiftieth time that day, smacking his stomach into the surface and making his already red chest smart.  
He surfaced gasping, swimming frantically towards the side of the pool where Makoto helped him out.  
"Don't worry," he said reassuringly, tossing his friend a towel. "You'll get the hang of it."  
"I hope so," Rei replied, blushing embarrassedly. "That wasn't beautiful at all!"  
Nagisa sniggered, but withered at the look that Haru shot him.  
"It's ok," the younger boy said consolingly, squeezing Rei's hand suddenly. "I always think you look gorgeous!"


End file.
